Forum:Skin, logo, general layout
Logo I've created a new logo (File:Wiki Logo 1.png) yesterday, I hope you like it. Yet I'm not 100% content with the result, the black font could be more prominent (?). I'm working on that. Unfortunately I've only 'Gimp' installed at the moment. I'm more experienced with 'Corel PhotoPaint' or 'Adobe Photoshop'. Any recommendations for improvements? --Weas-El Talk| 09:55, January 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- It will probably look better after we change the color scheme. Do you plan on keeping the background grey? If so, I suggest either changing the color of "Wiki" or using a stroke or precise glow to offset it from the background. Black is too close to grey and a drop shadow won't help. I would also suggest redoing the Divinity logo to eliminate the aliasing effect. I can take care of that if you like. Candlebbq 10:14, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :Sure, change it if you like. --Weas-El Talk| 10:18, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :The logo I used is from the fansite kit, but after looking at it again. I'm going to try out the light version Candlebbq 10:43, January 26, 2011 (UTC) ::There's a 'Fansite kit'?? You're cheating! I manually extracted the logo from a wallpaper, it took me more than half an hour. :-D --Weas-El Talk| 10:44, January 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, I found it recently myself. I was originally going to FRAPS it and crop it out. It saved me a lot of time. Larian provides the Photoshop PSD. Ridiculous, I know :P ::http://www.larian.com/fansite_kit.php ::Candlebbq 10:53, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Skin I don't have plans for the skin yet. I like the actual gray/red layout, but having a background image would be nice, and we should make the skin match the background's colors. --Weas-El Talk| 10:21, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :I uploaded a background image. How do you like it? Ausir(talk) 19:07, January 26, 2011 (UTC) ::I really like it. And it perfectly goes with the actual skin. --Weas-El Talk| 21:52, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Automated Features I personally don't like the "Read more" feature wikia automatically adds to the end of certain pages. I had it disabled in the other wiki. What's your opinion on this? Candlebbq 10:58, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :I got used to it. Is it allowed to remove it? I assumed that disabling the new features violated the terms of use. --Weas-El Talk| 12:28, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :--Weas-El Talk| 12:35, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :I assume wikia is mostly concerned with ads. And there are many wikis that have it disabled. And it is not against the TOS to remove the "auto thumbnail" feature. That's not its official name. I forget what its acutally called. But the mod does not remove anything from the right side bar that recommends other wikis or from the bottom bar that does the same. Nor does it remove any advertisements. It only removes the feature that recommends pages from your own wiki. IMHO I have no idea why that feature exists to begin with. :Candlebbq 14:03, January 26, 2011 (UTC) ::The "Read more" feature is optional. If the consensus of the community is to deactivate it, we can do it. Ausir(talk) 19:07, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :::If nobody objects, I'm going to remove the automatic category gallery. Yeah, I went back and checked and that's its official name apparently. :::Candlebbq 00:33, January 27, 2011 (UTC)